Crown Princess Max Celeste Katherine Ride
by Trex.S
Summary: Max Celeste Katherine Ride is not just an ordinary girl, she's part of the royal family and is in fact, the heir to the throne – the Crown Princess of Northern Arinka. As she is turning 18, the King and Queen are searching for Princes to court her but Max is defiant. She does not want an arranged marriage. Then she meets Fang... Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Max Celeste Katherine Ride is not just an ordinary girl, she's part of the royal family and is in fact, the heir to the throne – the Crown Princess of Northern Arinka. As she is turning 18, the King and Queen are searching for Princes to court her but Max is defiant. She does not want an arranged marriage and wants to marry the person she chooses. Then she meets Fang. He is the Crown Prince of Southern Arinka and although the two kingdoms are peaceful with each other, the royal families believe that it is time for them to become one – Arinka. Now, just how well will Crown Princess Max Celeste Katherine Ride get along with her possible future husband, Crown Prince Nikolas Joshua Edward Avon?_

_**Hi Everyone! Thanks so much for reading this. I'm starting fresh after not being on Fanfiction for around half a year. I've attempted writing a few Fanfics but never followed through with them due to a lack of interest. Now, hopefully this idea I have in my head will turn into a good story. Again, thank you for reading and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns most characters mentioned in this Fanfiction. **_

**Max's P.O.V:**

_I was running through the dense forest, the sharp branches jutting out of the tall trees scraped my arms as I sprinted. The leaves fell quickly in the strong breeze. They were after me again. I turned and glanced at them, they were gaining on me. I caught a glimpse as one pulled an arrow out and set it on his bow, aiming it straight at me…_

I woke up abruptly, breaking into a cold sweat, just in time as Mary, my maid entered the room carrying a tray full of delicious food. It was that dream again, the one I've been having since I was six until the palace Doctor found a cure for it…

"Are you okay Your Highness? You seem a bit flustered, is there anything I can get you?" said Mary as she set the tray on my bedside table.

"No thank you Mary. I've told you, there's no need to call me Your Highness. Just refer to me as Max. What are these yummy goodies for? Is it some special event?"

"Your… Max, surely you must not have forgotten it's your 18th birthday today? The Queen organised this breakfast especially for you, she said these are your favourite pancakes, muffins, cookies, fruit and juice. If you are not satisfied, you may request for other foods." Mary curtsied as she exited the room.

I grabbed a muffin and started chewing on it.

_Wow! I really did forget my birthday. Just yesterday I was looking forward to it… Maybe it was that dream. Why did it occur today again? Never mind, might as well stuff myself full with all this delicious food._

I dug into the breakfast. Soon after, it was all demolished. I finished it off with the last sip of orange juice prepared.

Swinging my legs off my bed, I walked over my iPod dock and put on some music before going to my walk-in wardrobe to get dressed.

* * *

As Crown Princess Max Celeste Katherine Ride of Northern Arinka, it was a must to have such a variety of clothes in my wardrobe. Dresses and gowns for formal events, dresses for casual parties, clothes for blending in the streets like a normal citizen and uniforms for school. Every piece of clothing was carefully ironed and folded or hung up and placed in its correct category.

I chose a light sundress with tiny daisies on it and a white cardigan.

Moving on to the shoes, most of them were all high heels, designer brands at that. Originally, my mother – Queen Valencia Elizabeth Violet Ride, had ordered me to only wear high heels and ballet flats if my feet got too sore, but with my insistent persuading, she finally let me have Converses, Vans, boots etc. Like the clothes, each shoe was arranged carefully and grouped with all the others of its kind.

From here, I chose a cream coloured ballet flat with a big white flower stitched at the front.

Glad with my choice, I stepped out of the wardrobe and closed the door. There were many other things in the wardrobe, such as my collection of bags and wallets, most of them unused, but that's for another day, today, I didn't need anything else.

I hurried to get dressed and braided my hair quickly as I was sure that my parents would send someone up soon.

Opening the door, I sprinted along the corridor, bumping into my sister Ella along the way.

Ella was wearing a light blue sundress with white wedges.

"OMG MAX! Happy Birthday! EEEK… You're 18 now! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ella threw her arms over me.

"Thanks Ella. Come on, let's go downstairs now, can't keep Dad and Mum waiting." I smiled and grabbed Ella's hand. We ran down the spiral staircase and into the large dining room.

* * *

Dad and Mum were sitting at the table sipping their tea when we arrived. My Dad – King Jeb Michael Ryan Ride looked up first and beamed.

"Max, Ella! Come over here and give me a hug."

Ella and I ran over into Dad's big arms.

"Happy 18th Birthday Maxie!" He whispered.

"Thanks Dad." I whispered back. I kissed him on the cheek.

Dad let go of us and I went over to Mum and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. As always, she was looking beautiful with her hair flowing down onto a midnight blue gown.

"Happy Birthday, my darling Max" Mum smiled and patted the seat next to her. I sat down.

My dad got a present out from under the table and handed it to Mum who passed it onto me.

"Oooo…" squealed Ella. She leant over the table. "Open it Max! Quickly!" She urged.

I slowly took off the red ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a smaller box.

"Oh not this again!" I groaned.

I caught my Dad and Mum share a smile.

Opening another box and then another, it finally ended up with a key.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" Ella yelled as she danced around the room over to me.

I stared at the key shocked. It was a car key to the red Mercedes that I always wanted.

I looked up at Dad and Mum and they were smiling brightly.

"Thank you so much! I love you two so much!" I got up and hugged them tightly. Soon the room was filled with happy laughter.

* * *

After receiving all my other presents sent from family and friends from all across the globe, I went outside. Parked in the driveway was my new red Mercedes.

None of the presents could beat my new car. Sure, the clothes and bags and vouchers I received were all nice but the Mercedes was definitely the highlight of my day… so far.

I jumped and squealed with delight. Max Ride NEVER EVER squealed, but what can I say, I was extremely happy and very grateful towards my parents for giving me this.

Even as a princess, Mum and Dad made sure we weren't too spoilt. They didn't want us throwing away cash for the latest gadgets every time something new came out. Obviously we had the money but they didn't want to bring up two snobby, spoilt, bratty princesses, unlike Princess Lissa who was the Crown Princess of Bronia, our next-door neighbour country. Ugh, how I hated that girl.

I glanced around the driveway, odd, there were more cars that usual… Oh yeah, I had my 18th birthday party… well, more like a ball. Were the guests already arriving?

I spotted a sleek black Lamborghini. That would have been my second choice of car. I smiled, someone sure had a good taste. I walked over closer and noticed a black figure lounged near the fountain in the middle of the driveway near the Lamborghini.

He looked up and smiled.

**Well, first chapter finished. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for a short first chapter, I promise some will be longer, much longer. I bet you all already know who the black figure is! Please review and give me feedback, thanks! Xoxo Trex.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Please forgive me. **

**~ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns most characters mentioned in this Fanfic.**

* * *

**Fang's P.O.V:**

I drove through the beautiful iron gates that led to the Northern Arinka Palace. At first glance, the palace seemed a bit…small. Much smaller than the one I lived in. But I couldn't judge until I was within the walls.

I parked my black Lamborghini in the driveway that surrounded an impressive fountain.

Getting out of the car, I locked it and went over to the fountain for a closer look.

I had never been one for design and architecture but the fountain was definitely impressive. Little cherubs playing among the clouds near four waterfalls were carved into the top level of the fountain. The water spilling from the top gave an idea that the waterfalls were flowing. The next level had little raindrops, hail and snowflakes carved into it. I was deeply impressed with the intricate detail of the snowflakes. The last level, the biggest, had dolphins, fish and sea life carved into it, letting the last level represent the sea.

Sure, we had fountains in the Northern Arinka Palace, but this one was definitely bigger and better than all of them back home. My sister would have loved this if she had come. Unfortunately, Angel, my youngest sibling out of four siblings, had struck a fever, just days before we were to come here to participate in Princess Max's 18th birthday ball. Angel was still recovering from it so Dad and Mum decided to let her stay in Southern Arinka along with her twin brother and my youngest brother, Zephyr, also known as Gazzy for certain reasons. So today, apart from my parents, my brother James whom we call Iggy, and Monique whom we call Nudge, came as well.

I had apparently once played with Max when we were five. From the sounds of it, we had gotten along quite well, but that was 13 years ago and many things can change during that time. We were supposed to meet again last year for my 18th birthday but because Max's sister Ella was sick, Max had decided to stay in Northern Arinka and only King Jeb Ride and Queen Valencia Ride had come.

I was sure that Max is just a snobby brat now, just like my possible future wife, Princess Lissa of Bronia. That girl was just horrible and stuck onto you like a leech. I met her at my 18th birthday and was glad when she finally left. Unfortunately, Mum had struck a liking towards Lissa.

My thoughts got interrupted when I heard the clash of pebbles on the driveway. I shook my head and realised that I was staring at my black Converses the whole time. Looking up, I saw a beautiful girl with blonde-brown hair wearing a sundress and flats.

* * *

**Max's P.O.V:**

His black hair fell over his right eye as he looked up. He was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans and black Converses. _Wow, this guy has a black theme going on!_

He smiled at me, his perfect white teeth taking my breath away.

Straightening up, he walked over to me. Up close, he was a whole head higher and towered over me.

I had never been one for boys, unlike my sister Ella, most of the boys at school were immature and the ones Mum had gotten to come 'court' me were just horrible, but this guy was very… attractive.

_MAX! What are you thinking!_

"H..Hi!" I stammered. _Max, get a grip of yourself! _"What are you doing here?"

"I believe I'm invited to Princess Max's birthday ball. I'm waiting for my parents and siblings to arrive."

His voice was deep and silky.

"Right, cool! Um, which car is yours? Do you want to park it in the palace garage or…?"

He smirked. "The black Lamborghini. It's fine here."

"Oh, well, if that's the case, would you like to come in? I'll show you to the guest rooms."

I smiled up at him.

"It's fine, I'll just stay here and wait."

"Oh okay."

We stood there in silence, just staring at each other before he broke eye contact.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Uh…M…Celeste." I said. To be honest, I didn't know why I was lying. Maybe I felt a bit uneasy near this person but I didn't know what type of uneasiness I was feeling.

"Nice, I'm Fang."

"Right." I smiled. _Fang? Seriously, what were my parents thinking inviting a guy called Fang? _"Well come on in." I gestured towards the door and walked ahead. The palace guards bowed before me as I went in and I smiled graciously at them.

"So… Fang, which room would you like, there's the Blue Room, the Red Room, the Yellow Room, the Rose Room, the Purple Room, the Green Room, the Black Room, the T"

"Black." Fang stated it quickly.

I nodded. _Really Max? There was no point in asking that, he obviously likes black._

We walked the rest of the way in awkward silence until we reached the Black Room. I hadn't been in this room for ages, apart from the time when I used to play around in the palace with Prince Nikolas…

_*Flashback*_

"_No! You go hide and I go find you!" I yelled. Nick nodded slightly and ran down the corridor._

"_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Here I come!" I ran down the same corridor as fast as my small legs could carry me. _

_The guest rooms were all situated in the Palace's Northern Wing, and this corridor held most of the rooms. I looked around, no sign of Nick._

_I turned left and went down along the corridor, opening all the doors and doing a quick search inside before going out again._

"_Ni..ick, were are you?" I yelled._

_I turned the handle to the Black Room and a figure jumped out and knocked me to the ground._

"_Oww…" I sat up, rubbing my head._

"_Sorry Maxie, I didn't mean to knock you down." Nick was standing there gazing at me with his obsidian coloured eyes. He offered me his hand and I smiled…_

"Celeste! Celeste..."

I shook my head. "Huh?"

"Is this the Black Room?" Fang raised his eyebrows at me, his obsidian eyes piercing me.

"Uh yeah. Um, sorry, I'll leave you to settle in." I ran off down the corridor, leaving Fang along in the corridor.

I kept on running until I reached my room and I slammed the door shut.

Those eyes…

* * *

**Fang's P.O.V:**

I stood there, staring down the corridor where Celeste had disappeared.

Strange, I swear I've seen her before, and this corridor. Wasn't this the place where Princess Max had played with me?

I shook my head and turned the handle. Entering the room, it was definitely the replica of the place I had once played with Max. The black walls, the black wood furniture and the black fur rug were all there, shining like new, just like it was 13 years ago.

I walked over to the bed and threw myself onto it backwards, looking up towards the ceiling.

_Celeste has those brown eyes, those chocolate brown eyes that I'll never forget… Max's eyes…_

I sat up quickly and pulled out my invitation out of my pocket.

_Your Royal Highness:_

_~Prince Nikolas Joshua Edward Avon~_

_You are invited to the 18th Birthday Ball of_

_Her Royal Highness:  
~Princess Max Celeste Katherine Ride~_

_of the Northern Arinka Kingdom._

_It will be held on the 5th of November at 6:30pm._

_Guest rooms will be prepared if you would like to stay the night._

_We would be honoured for you to join us for this celebration._

_Max Celeste Katherine Ride! Celeste is Max's second name. Celeste must be Max, those eyes are definitely the same._

_But why would she lie about her name?_

* * *

**Okay, once again, I am like so sorry for updating this slow. I'm quite a lazy girl, I promise to try and update it quicker next time.**

**Thank you to Starla Daughter of Demeter for giving me that hurry up review, it really made me feel bad and I knew that I should update, now here it is. Xoxo Trex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I know it's not good enough but I kind of forgot about this fanfiction. Ahhh! I finished this chapter like ages ago but I forgot to put it up. Please forgive me! I promise to give you all an extra long chapter soon, maybe the next one I put up.**

**~ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns most characters mentioned in this Fanfic.**

* * *

**Max's P.O.V:**

I was sprawled on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

Those eyes… those black obsidian eyes… were so familiar…

_Max, you're going crazy, you have not met Fang before. Now get up and go help your parents with the rest of the preparation._

I got out of bed and smoothed out the creases in my dress before going out the door.

Running down the stairs, I bumped into Mary, my maid.

"Oh! I am terribly sorry Your Highness. I didn't mean to bump you, I was just…" Mary stuttered.

"Mary, there's no need to apologise, and what did I say? There's no need to call me 'Your Highness', just call me Max." I smiled at her. "Now don't let me keep you from your job."

"Yes Max, thank you, thank you!" Mary bowed her head as she expressed her gratitude before continuing on her way.

I rushed down the rest of the stairs, skidding along the polished floor and stopping in front of my parents.

"Max Celeste Katherine Ride! What are you doing running around the place? The guests are arriving now, darling, so be on your best behaviour, please try and remember all those skills you learnt in class." Mum attempted to scold at me but her heart was too kind so she could never be harsh.

"Valencia, it's okay. We are in the modern times now, there's no need for our little girls to be prim and proper princesses, let them have a bit of fun." Dad chuckled at me and patted my hair.

I smiled up at him, _Good old Dad, always the most supportive one._

"Dad, Mum, is there anything else you want me to help you with, any last preparations?"

Dad and Mum looked at each other, they always seemed to be able to contact each other through their thoughts, it was amazing how much love they had for each other, I just hoped that the person I married would love me like that, perhaps even more.

"Would you like to take Ella and go to the kitchens to check on the meals? The cooks are very busy but I'm sure they'll allow you two to taste some of the food. If there is anything else on the menu that you would like, you may request it." Mum replied.

I nodded and rushed off to find Ella.

The kitchen was always like a home inside a home for me. The head chef was a lovely guy named Tom and he always sneaked me treats when I was younger. We had five regular chefs and there were forty five other chefs that we had for formal occasions or major events such as this one.

Having chefs didn't mean that Mum didn't cook at all, she could bake the best chocolate chip cookies in the world, even Tom, who had won 50 prizes for his desserts and treats, couldn't rival Mum's cookies. She could also whip up several delicious meals, such as pasta, salads, honey soy chicken with rice and curry, though Mum didn't cook that much due to all the royal affairs she had to attend to with Dad.

I rushed towards the ballroom where they were putting up the last few flower arrangements. Ella stood there instructing the workers where to put them. Ella absolutely loved flowers and had such a picky taste in how to arrange them, Mum put her in charge of the flowers at my birthday ball as she knew that Ella would do an excellent job.

"Yes, that's the right position. I like it. Hmmm… and put that one over there and tilt daisy on the left a bit more to the right." Ella nodded. "Yes, like that."

"Hey Ella," I said, "Do you want to come to the kitchens with me? Mum asked if you want to choose a few more dishes or taste some of the food that the cooks have already prepared.

"I'm sorry Max, I'm kind of busy right now. This has to be absolutely perfect; it's your 18th birthday ball! You can't have a single thing out of place… No, that flower arrangement is going over in that corner and then that one to your right is the one that should go in that spot." Ella smiled sadly and then quickly returned to her bossy mode. I kind of felt sorry for the workers, my younger sister could be really bossy sometimes.

I entered the kitchens and OMG, how amazing it smelt! The delicious scents filled the kitchens and I practically felt like I was in heaven.

"Max! Ooo, what brings you here to zis wonzerful kitchen?" Tom said. Tom was an Italian chef who was skilled in pretty much all cultural foods, Chinese to Italian, to Mexican and many more. Every time, he always had something new to serve to us.

"Tom! How are you? Mum just asked me to check up on you all, though I trust that you've got everything under control, as always." I beamed up at Tom.

"Yes Max, I got everyzing under my control. You do not need to worry 'bout a zing." Tom smiled, showing his silver tooth located at the bottom right of his mouth.

"Anything new today that I may try?" I asked, looking around the kitchen. The other chefs were bustling around preparing meals for 150 people. Yes, I know, 150 courses for entrée, main and dessert, and all these little appetizers, is a lot to ask, but it wasn't my fault, Mum had insisted on not leaving out anyone. Well, we did have to leave out some, although our ballroom was massive, there should always be a limit to the number of people you invite.

"Oh yes Max. Try zis wonzerful dark and white chocolate mousse with macarons, but mind you, only one little taste and one macaron!" He wagged his finger at me.

I smiled angelically at him. I was known for stealing snacks from the kitchen and always eating before meals. But seriously, food is just too hard to resist, and due to my high metabolism, I could always eat a lot, not my fault!

I grabbed a cookies n' cream macaron and spooned a little bit of mousse into a small bowl.

Munching on the macaron, I suddenly felt like I was in food heaven, oh, I was such a lucky girl to have Tom as a chef preparing me delicious food. I quickly demolished the macaron before eating the mousse. Just like the macaron, the mousse was delicious.

"So… Prinzess Max, how zo you like ze food?" Tom inquired.

I nodded, "It is fantastic Tom! Oh, my mouth is just watering at the thought of all the delicious food that will be served."

"Superb! You will zefinitely like ze food! Now go, go, I need to work." Tom shooed me with his hands before turning around and ordering a few chefs to hurry up and start on the roast chicken with herbs.

I smiled and scampered away.

* * *

**Fang's P.O.V:**

I pulled open the door leading to the bathroom.

I chuckled. _Yep, the tiles in the bathroom are even black, though the taps are gold._

Tapping the edge of the sink, I pondered whether I should take a bath now.

I turned around and walked to the bedroom. _Hmm… only 3pm, I've still got plenty of time. Anyways, I should go ask someone to have my bags carried in._

I wandered out of the Black Room into the corridor, before managing to retrace the route Celeste… Max had taken me on. It was great having an idea of how the palace looked like from my memory as a child.

I went out the palace doors and to my car, opening the trunk to take out my suitcases.

I had two black leather cases that my mother had made me buy, she has an obsession with shopping sprees.

I rolled them into the palace, passing one of the guards. I pressed my car keys into his hands.

"Could you please park my car somewhere? Thanks, it's the black Lamborghini."

I effortlessly carried them upstairs and into my room and took a long shower. I didn't have to hurry or anything, it wasn't like I needed to be somewhere.

After drying myself and getting dressed, I went to 'explore' the palace. As I've already been here before, I wasn't really 'exploring', it was more of a revisiting my old haunts.

I strolled down a corridor and then the next, as I was turning round a corner, I bumped into a person, causing them to fall backwards, papers scattering everywhere.

"Sorry." I said. "Let me help you up." I pulled her up and she dusted herself off before turning to face me. I picked up her scattered papers and clipboard and handed it back to her.

"Thanks." The girl blushed. She was quite pretty, not as beautiful as Max but had some resemblances… this must be Ella, Max's sister!

"Sorry for bumping into you." I said and smiled faintly. "Now don't let me stop you." I walked off with one last smile at Ella.

Ella stared at Fang and frowned. _I think I've seen that man before… but I can't quite put my head around it. _She looked at her clipboard and papers and sighed, there were still many things to prepare for Max's birthday ball. She walked off in a hurry.

I walked down another corridor and ended up facing a big door, there were no other corridors that branched off. It had quite an intricate design on it, I had never seen it before…

Out of curiosity, I reached for the handle and turned. The door swung open and a beautiful, brightly lit library stood in front of me.

Books were filled to every inch of the wall and a sliding ladder was located so that you could reach the highest novels. Chandeliers dangled from the roof and there were beanbags and leather couches located all over the room. There were also bookshelves that formed a maze-like feature in the middle. The entire library was amazing, I couldn't believe my eyes, if only we had such a library back home. Ours was much smaller and less fancy and although filled with books, it couldn't compare with this one.

I went inside and towards the center of the room where the bookshelves were and browsed it, looking for a book.

My hand touched the books as a went along, they were all in very well kept conditions. Then I stopped in front of one – _To Kill a Mockingbird_. This book was one of my all time favourites. I slid it out of the bookshelf, leaving an evident gap. The book was slightly a bit more worn than the others, I wonder who has read it.

I opened the book and slowly walked over to a beanbag and sat down, the rustling of the fabric and beans against beans filled the quiet room. After I settled down and just started reading, I heard footsteps from behind me and then a shadow cast over the first page of the book.

"I see you have found our library."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it even though the real action and the ball are going to come next chapter or the one after that. Just hang in there.**

**And just in case you were wondering macarons can be spelt macarons or macaroons, it depends where you are from! **

**Thanks for all the support my reviewers have given me, it's nice to have feedback about people enjoying my story. It makes me more determined to continue on with this story…. Hehehe, though sorry about forgetting this for a while. **

**~Trex.S**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I never thought I'll be doing one of these Author's notes but it seems like I will have to do one.

So basically this year I doubt that I will be writing a lot or posting often since I won't be having access to internet. I'm on this school program where basically we have no technology for a year and we have lots of physical activities.

I'll try to write some more chapters but they won't be posted until I'm on school holidays. So please bear with me. I promise to try and get faster at this and stuff once this year is over.

Thank you so much,

Trex.S


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm back for the holidays. Here's a longish chapter...**

**~Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns most of the characters mentioned in this Fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Max's P.O.V:**

After that visit to the kitchens, I decided that there was really nothing else for me to do. Everyone was busy arranging things for my birthday ball and I guessed that I wouldn't really be much help.

I ran up the stairs towards the library. Have I ever mentioned that the library is one of my favourite rooms? It's kind of a place where I can hide out from all the fuss that goes on in the palace. It's also quite a good hiding place to go to just before my lessons, because it's so big and there are so many shelves and seats dotted around the place, it's sometimes extraordinarily hard to find people… but then it's normally so quiet that you can hear a pin drop.

I pushed open the door and stepped in and went to my seat near the window. Although there were books on every inch of the wall, there was still this huge window that looked down at the palace gardens. You could see little houses and cottages dotted around the place as well as shopping centres and markets. We were not exactly a very big city but we were probably one of the wealthiest.

I love exploring the markets. You could always find these lovely vintage books that have the most beautiful covers.

A pile of books were situated next to my seat. These were the ones that I had chosen this week to read. I picked up the top one and started reading. Half way through the second chapter, the door of the library creaked open. Although I was hidden behind the bookshelves and you couldn't see my seat from the door. I stayed still. Quiet footsteps echoed through the room, walking around for a while.

_The person must be looking for a book. _I thought. I stayed quiet.

The footsteps walked came closer and then retreated. Then I heard the rustling of beanbags. Smiling, I placed my book down and took off my shoes as quietly as possible. Having practised on my sister dozens of times over the years, I could now walk across a floor barefoot without making a sound, perfect for when I wanted to sneak up on someone.

I crept quietly towards the rustling noise and saw a dark haired person sitting on a beanbag, his back towards me.

Stopping just behind him, so that my shadow could cast a shadow over the book, I smiled. "I see you have found our library."

* * *

**Fang's P.O.V:**

The soft, gentle voice behind me made me smile. I turned around and there stood Max, the most beautiful girl in the world… _Wow. What are you talking about Fang? Since when did you like Max that way? You don't even know what she's like now._

"Yes." I replied. I had never really been the one to talk that much. My sisters and mum all talked way too much and I just thought that there was really no need to waste your breath in saying a hundred words when you can answer something in one or two.

Max grinned and took a seat on the beanbag next to me, plopping herself down, yet making it look elegant.

"So… uh who exactly are you? I mean, 'Fang' isn't really the name of a royal or a lord or any eligible bachelor in any nearby kingdoms. Knowing mum and dad they wouldn't invite anyone else…" Max's eyes grew big as she knew that she had made a mistake.

"What I mean is that, knowing the King and Queen of Northern Arinka, they would only want the best for their daughter."

I chuckled at her mistake and put the book on the ground beside me.

"Look, I know who you are, Your Royal Highness, Princess Max of Northern Arinka."

Her jaw dropped. "How did you find out?"

I fumbled around in the pocket of my jeans before taking out the invitation. "This."

"Right… so well now that you know who I am, it's time for me to know who you are." Max sprung from her beanbag and lunged for the invitation in my hand, but with years of self defence up my sleeve, I stretched my hand out of her reach.

Max landed in a piled heap on my chest. She tried rolling over to reach for the invitation again and then our eyes connected. We were so close, and my heart was beating faster and faster. I looked down at her lips, slightly parted and a beautiful pink. My head inched down and then I felt the invitation being pulled out of my hand.

Standing up now, with her face all flustered, Max coughed.

"Ahem… well ahh, let's see here. Your Royal Highness: Prince Nikolas Joshua Edward Avon…" She stopped and stared to look at me. "Ni… Nick?"

I stood up. "Yes, it's me Maxie." Standing several inches taller than her, I had to look down at Max.

"It's been like forever, "Max said and then she flung her arms around my waist. I held her tight against me; she fit perfectly into my arms.

"Happy birthday Max," I murmured, resting my head on her beautiful dirty blonde hair.

I felt her smile against me and then she pulled back.

"Well Fang. This is a cause for a bigger celebration! I'm so sorry I didn't come to your birthday last year, Ella fell sick and I just couldn't…" I put my hand over her mouth and smiled.

"I understand. My twin siblings couldn't make it today; they're sick."

"That's okay. I hope they get better soon. Um, so how about you tell me about your new nickname, Fang? Should I call you that? It's a pretty cool name I must say." She beamed up at me.

"Um. Well, that can be a story for another time." I took my invitation from her and put it back in my pocket.

"Okay? Uhh… how about I take you on a quick tour of the palace first, we can explore some of our old haunts and then we'll probably need to get ready for the ball. Can you help me greet the guests? They're supposed to arrive around 5pm and I'm a bit nervous about knowing who they all are."

"Sure." I said and went to retrieve the book I was reading off the ground. "May I borrow this?"

"Sure. If you want, it's my dad's favourite novel, I like reading classics as well, but more like Jane Eyre and stuff, otherwise, I prefer modern fantasy and action novels."

I nodded and followed Max as she headed towards the door.

Max led me to the gardens first and to the well known Northern Arinka Palace Hedge Garden. I laughed at the good memories that flooded back when I saw it.

_*Flashback*_

"_Niiick. Where are you?" Please! I wanna go home. I give up! You win, okay? I don't want to be here anymore," whined Max who had given up looking for me after half an hour of hide and seek in the Hedge Garden. _

_I was hiding in the shadows, behind a hedge right near Max. It was a surprise how she hadn't found me yet._

_Max stomped her feet on the ground, her face reddened with annoyance._

"_Come on Nick! Come out! I want to go home and eat." Max yelled. She plomped down on the ground and crossed her arms._

_I snuck out behind and quietly crept out before jumping at her, causing us to both roll in the dirt._

"_NICK!" Max giggled and stood up, pulling me up as well. "Where were you hiding?"_

_I shrugged and pointed to my spot._

_Max frowned. "But I checked there."_

_I smiled and took her hand. "Let's go back. I'm hungry."_

_She grinned, a slightly toothless as Max had recently lost 2 of her baby teeth. "Me too. I'm all dirty so I want a bath too!"_

_I nodded and we started sprinting as fast as our little legs could take us. We went winding through the maze, not knowing where we were going but eventually got out._

"_Oh there you two are! Max! Her Royal Majesty has been looking for you everywhere. Now oh! You two are all dirty. We must give you both a bath before taking you down to dinner; you two are just simply unpresentable."_

_Max's part-time nanny fussed all over us and we were led to separate rooms to have showers._

_*Flashback ends*_

Max pulled at my arm.

"Hey Ni…Fang," she grinned. "Remember the time I was upset and ran into here and then got lost? And no one could find me apart from you?"

I nodded. I remember all too well being the little knight in shining armour rescuing the damsel in distress that day.

Max laughed. Her laughter was a beautiful sound, not forced and was like a lovely melody.

Pulling me on, we went to the kitchens, where we had stolen treats, the music room, where I looked on as Max took a disastrous lesson on piano, the many corridors of the palace, the cinema, and we were just about to go back up the stairs to my room when we bumped into Ella.

"There you are Max! We're about to have a quick lunch together and then we need to prepare you…" She noticed me and smiled.

"Hey, you're that person from before."

I nodded.

"This is Nick, Ella, otherwise known as Fang. He and I used to play together when we were 5." Max introduced me to Ella and we all smiled.

"So that's who you are. Prince Nikolas of Southern Arinka. Anyways, would you like to join us for lunch?" Ella offered.

I looked at Max and she nodded. "Sure," I said.

Lunch was a brief affair. King Jeb and Queen Valencia were delighted to see me and asked many questions about me. I answered them with short answers that to some might've seemed rude but they were fine with it all. They were great people, just like what I remembered from last year. Although everyone was eager to spend more time together, Max's sister Ella seemed to have a different schedule in mind…

"Come on guys. Hurry along now. We really need to get going. It's already 1:45pm and the guests are arriving at 5pm, which gives us around about only 3 hours. We need to get Max ready and then this all has to be cleared and the table set up again. The ballroom is nearly ready and then we need to put refreshments out by 4:30pm, in case any guests arrive early. Max must be down at 4:45pm and…"

"Dear, calm down. If you keep on rattling like that we might be here until 5pm. No need to read out the whole schedule." Valencia smiled and looked at Ella. "I'll help you get everything sorted. I suppose we should start now." She stood up and kissed Jeb on the cheek before heading out the door, Ella following after her and starting to rattle on about the amount of tables needed…

"Well, uh Dad. I might take Nick up to his room again and then I think Ella will start getting me ready for the ball. I'll see you soon."

Jed nodded and smiled at me. "You do that Max. I'll see if I can help in any way." He winked at her as Max got up from her seat and kissed Jeb on the cheek.

"Come on Fang." She gestured and I nodded. I got up from my seat and looked at Jeb. "Thank you Sir, lunch was lovely."

"Just call me Jeb, Nick." He smiled and tilted his head, telling me to go on after Max.

I nodded and walked out the dining hall with Max.

We shared some memories together as we made our way to my room.

"Well, I guess I should go in case Ella starts to stress again." Max said.

I nodded and she gave me a hug.

"Yeah… and I'll have a shower or something. Maybe unpack a bit. Did anyone mention that my Mum wanted to stay for 5 days?" I asked.

"Yeah. Mum mentioned that. I'm so glad that we can have some more time together." Max beamed. "Well, I'll see you soon okay? My bedroom's in the Eastern Wing if you want to come later. Someone will definitely be able to show you to it."

"Okay. See you later."

Max gave me another quick hug and then sprinted off.

I opened the door to my room and plonked onto the bed. _It's going to be one long, interesting evening._

* * *

**I finally updated! I'm so happy that more people have read this even though I haven't updated it. I'm so sorry and this is the longest chapter I've written yet. Hopefully I can get one or two more chapters up before the end of these holidays.**

**Please write a review. It gives me all these warm fuzzies when I read them. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.**

***Pulls out a bag of virtual cookies and hands them out to everyone* Here are some cookies for not giving up on me. I'm sorry for not updating but yeah… **


End file.
